<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apple Juice [Luwoo] by Krnmry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965491">Apple Juice [Luwoo]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krnmry/pseuds/Krnmry'>Krnmry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Town to Town [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Apple Juice Addiction, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Jealous Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Mystery, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krnmry/pseuds/Krnmry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwoo likes drinking apple juice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Town to Town [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apple Juice [Luwoo]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwoo loved apple juice. He would never drink anything else. Every time Lucas opened their fridge, there would be bottles of apple juice. Jungwoo had small juice boxes of apple that he would sip on.</p><p>Lucas hadn't minded it until boxes of apple juice started appearing around their dorm room. Not one room didn't have apple juice. Except for the bathroom.</p><p>So, he decided to address it.</p><p>Currently, Jungwoo was sitting down and reading a book. While sipping on apple juice. Lucas was sat near him as well.</p><p>"Jungwoo, we need to talk about the apple juice." Lucas started, Jungwoo putting his book down (still sipping on the apple juice). "Eh?" "The boxes. They're everywhere." Lucas pointed to a few boxes of apple juice around the room. "These aren't the only ones."</p><p>"I'll put them away when I put the apple juice in the fridge," Jungwoo smiled at Lucas. "There's already apple juice in the fridge?" Lucas raised an eyebrow, Jungwoo finally putting his apple juice box down. "After I finish those."</p><p>"Why do you need so many boxes of apple juice? Why do you like apple juice so much?" Lucas asked. "First, apple juice is by far the best drink ever. Secondly, a boy that I liked back in elementary gave me apple juice."</p><p>Lucas frowned immediately hearing that. He may or may not have had a crush on the boy.</p><p>"Oh. Who is he?" Lucas asked. "I don't remember. I try to everyday but it just never comes to mind." Jungwoo sighed, putting his juice box down. "Here, I'll help you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'll help you find the boy!"</p><p>Jungwoo narrowed his eyes, "How are you gonna do that?" Lucas smirked, "I have a few ideas." "But, first, we need to find a place for all of these boxes."</p><p>○●○</p><p>"Jungwoo, I have an idea to find this guy," "Eh?" Jungwoo looked up from the book he was reading and, of course, he was drinking his apple juice again.</p><p>"Look through your yearbooks. Maybe if you see his face you'll remember," Lucas said. "My yearbooks?" Jungwoo got up, searching through a bag of his.</p><p>He came back a few seconds later with a brown book. He sat down with Lucas and opened the book. A bunch of memories from his highschool years had returned as he looked through. "Does anyone seem familiar?" Lucas asked, staring down at the book as well.</p><p>"No one," Jungwoo shook his head, paging through. They had soon come to an end and they both sighed. "I don't think we're ever gonna find who it is," He looked down with a frown. Lucas put an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"Don't worry. We will. It'll just take some time," He reassured Jungwoo. He never lost his intention to punch the guy, of course not. He just needed to find him first, wherever he might be.</p><p>○●○</p><p>Lucas had spent all day, thinking of methods to find this guy. When finally, he had gotten an idea.</p><p>"Jungwoo, why don't we pay a visit to your old school?" "My old school? What are we going to do there?" Lucas smirked, "We're going to question your teachers."</p><p>Before Jungwoo could respond, Lucas took his hand and they left campus. Lucas stood still, staring at the empty road in front of them. "Where exactly is your old school?"</p><p>Jungwoo chuckled, leading Lucas to the school.</p><p>○●○</p><p>They arrived at the school and stared at the gate. "Should we go in?" Jungwoo asked. "Yes, we should pretend that we're detectives," "They won't think that after they hear what we're investigating," Jungwoo mumbled as he was dragged into the school.</p><p>"We'll question the first teacher we see," Lucas said as they walked through the hall ways.</p><p>After awhile, they came across a teacher. "Miss, we're detectives hired by a rich boy to find his crush. His crush apparently gave him apple juice," The teacher gave them a questioning look but said nothing.</p><p>"I'm not sure about the crush. But, I do know a boy named Jungwoo who liked drinking apple juice. Did he hire you two?" She asked, Jungwoo looking down in case she would recognise him. "Yeah, him. Do you have anyone who you think could be his crush?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"Well, I have three people in mind. Jaehyun, Mark and <b><em>Lucas</em></b>," "Eh?" Jungwoo looked up. "Must be another Lucas," He mumbled but Lucas heard him and bit his lip. He tried remembering again but still couldn't remember anything. He was sure that he would've remembered something like that.</p><p>"Thank you, miss," She smiled before they left the school.</p><p>"So, should we question our suspects?" Lucas asked. "We should save that for tomorrow. It's getting late," Jungwoo said. "Ah. You're right,"</p><p>○●○</p><p>Lucas and Jungwoo had gone looking for their suspects the very next day after their classes.</p><p>It didn't take too long for them to find Mark since he was seated outside of the building.</p><p>Lucas rushed up to him, Jungwoo following slowly behind.</p><p>"Hello, Mark."</p><p>"Hey?" Mark looked up, "What do you need?"</p><p>"When you were younger... did you ever give a boy apple juice?"</p><p>Mark shook his head.</p><p>Jungwoo sighed as they walked away.</p><p>"Do we really need to figure this out?" Jungwoo bit his lip before continuing, "I mean, maybe we'll find each other sooner or later."</p><p>Lucas wasn't sure if he could wait until then. He wasn't sure if he could wait at all actually. But, he also didn't find them at all. It would hurt him but at least Jungwoo would be happy. That's why he was doing this. And because he wanted to punch him. He couldn't forget that part.</p><p>"Why wait? What if you only find him forty years?"</p><p>Jungwoo laughed and said, "Well, it would be worth the wait because at least we'd still have met."</p><p>"So, you're saying that you're not the slightest bit curious," He mumbled, "I doubt that though."</p><p>"I am curious. And I guess we have come this far as to suspecting three people. Alright let's continue then!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>